All living creatures including humans are made of cells. The majority of life forms exist as single cells that perform all functions to continue independent life. A number of cells, cell organelles, bacteria and viruses are too small to be seen with traditional optical microscopes. To view cellular life, the microscope must have high resolution.
Currently there are a few microscopes which offer very fine resolution. Examples include “High-Resolution Optical Microscope” described in U.S. Pat. No. 6,690,509 and the “High Resolution Optical Microscope” described in U.S. patent application Ser. No. 11/607,269, filed on Dec. 1, 2006.
Electron microscopes are another example. However, in using electron microscopes, the specimen must be prepared by high-vacuum dehydration and is subjected to intense heat by the electron beam, making observation of living specimens impossible. The sample preparation for electron microscopy requires living cells to be killed, frozen, dehydrated and impregnated with heavy metals. The dehydration process also alters the specimen, leaving artifacts and cell damage that were not present in nature. These procedures, together with electron beam damage caused during the observation of the cells creates the possibility that some components of the cell may be lost or destroyed. Also, in order to view the steps in a biological process, dozens of specimens must be viewed at various stages in order to capture each desired step. Further, specimen preparation for electron microscopes can take up to two hours each.
The high cost of an electron microscope represents another barrier to its use in the life sciences. Electron microscopes are large and often require an entire room. The operation and adjustment of an electron microscope also requires highly skilled technicians.
The ultraviolet microscope offers finer resolution and better magnification than an ordinary light microscope, but it has serious disadvantages for the study of living specimens. Ultraviolet light damages or kills many kinds of living biological specimens, making observation impossible. In ultraviolet microscopy, specimens are often stained with a fluorescent dye. Many fluorescent dyes bind strongly to elements such as enzymes within living cells, changing their qualities and significantly altering the cellular biochemistry. Other dyes produce too much fluorescence or absorb too much of the ultraviolet light to be useful.
Like electron microscopes, the operation of an ultraviolet microscope requires a great deal of skill. Because ultraviolet light damages the human eye, the image can only be observed by ultraviolet video cameras or specially-equipped still cameras. Also, the quartz optics required for ultraviolet microscopes are much more expensive than the glass components used in visible light microscopes.
The electron and ultraviolet microscopes available today do not offer a technique for observing living, unaltered biological specimens in real time. The damage from the electronic beam, from fixing, freezing, exposure to ultraviolet light, and other procedures which occur during observation limits the processes which can be seen by such devices. For example, the phenomenon of cellular transport cannot be observed in non-living cells by these known devices. Other examples of phenomena which cannot be directly observed by electronic microscopes include: streaming, Brownian motion, diffusion, phagocytosis, pinocytosis, mitosis, immuno-fluorescence, and cell interactions.
It is important for scientists in the biomedical community to observe these living cells and their processes in order to better understand the cellular world. Currently, the behavior cells and the phenomena responsible can only be inferred. These processes can only be studied in depth while they are occurring and while the cells are alive. Observing live cellular activity is needed to more completely understand such processes as gene therapy, artificial insemination, new drug development, cell culturing and cloning, cell regeneration, implantation, bio-detection, and biotherapeutics, amongst others. Observing very small, live cells at a high resolution, with a high contrast could possibly lead to the development of treatments to diseases and other health problems.
Fluorescent microscopes can be useful to the study of bacteria, animal, and plant cells, as they show primary fluorescence (autofluorescence) when illuminated with ultraviolet light. A fluorescent microscope is a microscope for observation of small objects by a light of their fluorescence. Fluorescence is most commonly generated by excitation with light. The emitted fluorescence light normally has a longer wavelength than that of the exciting light. Three important steps can divide the process of fluorescence. First, a molecule is excited by an incoming photon during the first few femtoseconds. During the next few picoseconds, the molecule goes through a vibrational relaxation of an excited state electron to the lowest energy level of the intermediate states. Finally, emission of a longer wavelength photon and recovery of the molecule into the ground state occurs during a few nanoseconds. The whole process from excitation of the molecule by an excitation light (EL) to emission of a longer wavelength fluorescent light (FL) is used for fluorescent microscopy.
The main function of a fluorescent microscope is to illuminate a sample with light of a specific wavelength (excitation light), excite the molecules of the sample with a fluorescent light, and then separate a weak emitted fluorescence from the excitation light, so that the emitted fluorescence can be observed. A special light source and the presence of two filters typically characterize the optical pathways of the fluorescent microscope: one filter is placed before a condenser and the other filter is placed after the objective. The first filter transmits only exciting radiation, and the second filter transmits only emitted fluorescent light. Thus, the excitation light incident on a sample is removed, while fluorescent light is directed to the observer's eye, or to a recording device. The light source should provide a short-wavelength light such as UV and/or blueviolet light. Currently, there are two different optical designs of fluorescent microscopes in common usage: one uses a transmitted light illumination (“dia-fluorescence microscopy”) and the other employs a reflected light (“epi-fluorescence microscopy”).
The light of the wavelengths required for fluorescence excitation are selected by an excitation filter, which transmits only exciting light and suppresses light of all other wavelengths. A certain part of the exciting light is adsorbed by the sample and almost instantaneously re-emitted at longer wavelengths as fluorescence light. A barrier filter transmits the fluorescence light (emission light). The rest of the excitation light which passes through or reflects from the sample is absorbed by the barrier filter. As a result, a color image of the sample is observed (or recorded) against a dark background.
Early fluorescence microscopes were generally brightfield transmitted light microscopes equipped with excitation and barrier filters. The transmitted light fluorescence microscope was greatly improved by using a darkfield condenser. A darkfield condenser projects light onto the sample at oblique angles, which prevents excitation light from directly entering the objective. Certain difficulties of the conventional transmitted light fluorescence light microscope made the reflected light fluorescence microscope the instrument of choice by many users.
Both the brightfield and the darkfield techniques has proven valuable in various applications, but also have certain disadvantages. It would be beneficial to be able to vary the wavelength and the amount of light which is directed to a sample to be able to view both darkfield images and fluorescent images simultaneously.